Hail the Academy
by Twilight's Coming
Summary: In a twisted plot world the Yugioh GX characters no longer go to Duel Academy, but instead a normal High school. Sounds boring? I don't think so.
1. Welcome All ye Students

**Author's Notes **It all started when I was sitting at my computer desk, staring blankly at the screen when an idea popped up in my head. _Would people even want to read this? _I asked myself as I typed. _What if people don't review?_ I asked myself again. Either way, this story ended up in the GX fandom. If you don't like it, to bad for you! (Bastard.) But if you do like it, you get cookies! Oh and one more thing, this story contains OOCness so if you don't like stuff like that then don't read this story. The story is about how the GX characters go to a normal high school, instead of a one with dueling and evil guys trying to take over the world...I know this idea sounds dumb but I just couldn't help it! I had to write it or I would lose my sanity! There's insanity in it! You know you love insanity! Just review and see how you like it. Based off actually events in real life.

**Disclaimer** All characters in the GX universe do not belong to me what so ever. The only things I own are my cat, my desktop, and my OC, Revvy. But don't worry, she's not a mary sue. In fact, she probably won't even be in many of the other chapters.

**Chapter one** Welcome all ye students

"Welcome students to another wonderful year at Neos Academy," Dr.Crowler said with great delight.

There was a light applause from the audience.

" Very well then. As you all know, due to a tragic science lab accident, and I won't bring up any names…"

Everyone in the audience including the staff and teachers turned to the young brown haired gentlemen sitting in the front row.

" I said I was sorry damnit, what else do you want me to do? Bend over and let everyone spank me? Although I have no arguments with that."

" That's just wrong Jaden and you know it!" Syrus said.

" Makes you horny thinking about it doesn't it Sy?"

" Don't talk to me."

" Anyway, due to the tragic-"

" Women have first dibs!" Jaden yelled across the auditorium. None of the female students seemed to be interested.

" Jaden Yuki, if you keep interrupting you'll have detention for the rest of the school year!"

" Tightass."

Crowler glared at Jaden as a final warning and continued to speak, " As I was saying due to the tragic accident blah,blah,blah, Ms. Shuboki's science class will be held in the lunch room until future notice."

" This school sucks!" someone yelled from the back of the dark auditorium. Everyone cried out in laughter, accept for Revvy Kennedy **(1), **Aster Phoenix, and Jessie Andersen who thought it was kind of juvenile.

" Who said that?" Jesse asked.

Revvy sighed, " It was probably that stupid Princeton kid! That stuck up bastard!"

" His parents are really rich, I don't even thinks he knows how to survive in the real world," Aster said.

" I swear, that man has another thing coming. What do girls see in him anyway?" Jesse pondered. (How come everyone in this series has a Southern or British accent? I mean really.)

" His estate, his wealth, his so-called " charming good looks," Aster rolled his eyes.

" Well I just want to punch him in the face!" Revvy yelled.

" Do you need help with that?" Aster joked.

Revvy just gave a smile.

" Chazz Princeton! I know it was you! Get your snobby, stuck-up, inconsiderate rump down here right now!" Crowler yelled.

Chazz stood up and smirked at his friends, giving them a look that said, _watch this_.

" Sorry, but nobody tells " the Chazz" what to do."

" Just go to the damn stage Princeton! You're wasting my time!" Revvy screamed from the fourth row.

" Mind your own damn business Kennedy!"

" Bite me butt licker!"

" Girl chaser!"

" Ball sucker!"

" Pussy eater!"

" Goat humping, stuck-up, unworthy, piss licking, pile of---"

" Would you two shut the hell up and sit down?" Crowler yelled from the stage. Everyone in the auditorium settled down, accept for Jaden who was crying with laughter.

" Maybe you should go take a seat over there Dr. Crowler. I'll handle it from here," Chancellor Sheppard said in a low voice.

Dr. Crowler gritted his teeth and walked off the stage mumbling something morbid and disturbing.

" Ok then," Chancellor Sheppard said," How about we all make this year a great year! And please, no explosions, peeping toms, hide and seek or paintball fights...this means YOU Yuki!

" I'll look into that."

" All right, you may all leave now."

After the assembly, most of the students gathered up in the courtyard to talk about what type of things they did over the summer. Alexis was sitting down on a bench near the white marble fountain with Chazz, Zane, and Addicus teasing the freshmen, Mindy and Jasmine were flirting with the new seniors, and Revvy and Jesse were busy sitting underneath a shady tree talking about a certain Princeton.

" This is going to be one kickass school year right Syrus?" Jaden asked with his arms stretched behind his head.

" I was trying to plan on keeping a good reputation this year Jaden."

" Come on Sy, you know your reputation is doomed when your with me."

" Yeah I guess your right," Syrus said with disappointment. "Hey look it's Aster! Hey Aster, over here!" he waved his arms franticly in the air.

" What's up you two, planning on making this school year kick ass like the last?"

" You know it! Hey, where's Jesse and Revs?"

" I don't know, Jessie is probably trying to calm her down or something before she beats the living shit out of Princeton. But I digress, what did you all do over the summer? Me and my crew went on a tour across the United States nothing big." **(2)**

" Are you kidding? You guys could become famous!" Jaden said.

" I doubt it. That dumbass Giku keeps messing up the vocals! I swear I'm going to shove my—"

" Awesome! So Sy, what did you do?"

Syrus sighed, " Me my brother, Alexis, and Addicus went to Paris over the summer," he looked down at the ground.

" Hey what's wrong little dude? You seem upset," Jaden asked in a concerned voice.

" It was just a boring trip. I tried to spend some brotherly time with Zane, but he kept ignoring me. It was like he didn't even want to be around me at all! It's like all he wanted to do was talk to Addicus or flirt with Alexis."

" Well she is hot," Jaden said with a perverted smile across his face.

" And has a nice cleavage," Aster pointed out.

" But that's not the point! We were supposed to have fun together, but...he just had to bring those two with us."

" Sorry to hear that Sy," Jaden said with sympathy in his voice.

" Yeah, me too," Syrus hung his head even lower to the ground.

" But perk up! This is going to be an awesome school year! There won't be time for frowning, especially with me, Aster, Jesse, and maybe Revvy if she wants too."

" That's right," Aster said with delight.

" I guess."

" Just remember not to take him so seriously ok Revs?" Jesse said to Revvy while walking over to Jaden and the others.

She sighed, " Fine. But if you hear any reports on the news about a certain Princeton dead! You know who did it."

_She's kind of scary when she's angry, _Jesse thought

" About time you two came over here. So, were you two flirting?" Jaden winked.

" Please Jaden, you know me and Revvy aren't like that! Isn't that right Revs?"

" Yep. It's just a brother and sister thing."

" Ok but remember you two, spooning leaves to forking," Jaden said in a motherly voice.

" Why are you so gay?" Aster said.

Revvy laughed, " I'm starting to worry about Jaden's sexuality."

" You know you want me!" Jaden said while rubbing his nipples through his navy blue shirt.

" Yuck! Get this freak away from me!" Aster yelled when Jaden started to chase after him.

" I have nothing to do with this," Syrus yelled to him.

" I'm backing away slowly now," Jesse said.

" Right behind you," Revvy followed after.

" What a couple of nerds!" Chazz said with disgust. Zane and Addicus just sat there laughing their heads off as Jaden knocked Aster to the ground and started to yank at his shirt.

" Somebody help me!" Aster screamed.

" Oh Aster, your chest is so soft!"

" Ahh!"

_This is going to be another interesting school year,_ Alexis thought to herself.

Afterwards, everyone gatherd their things and headed for class as soon as the first period bell rung. Poor Aster, would probably be emotionaly scared for life after the curtain events that occured in the courtyard. Jaden however, just laughed it off and said, " Calm down, it's not like I raped you or anything." Aster, was not buying it.

(1)Aster is actually the lead singer in a rock group called Sandstorm.

(2) Revvy is just some OC I made up that probably wont be in most of the future chapters. For some reason I can't write a story without an OC in it. Sure her name might be seen a couple of times, but she probaly wont be there. Here's a short discription of what she looks like: Skin color : a light brown color,she's mixed with African American and Japanese. Eyes : Dark red Hair : Short and white.

Probably notice the out of character-ness right? I like doing stuff like this, making characters act in ways they normally wouldn't, it's just so funny! Making people laugh is what I like doing. When they laugh, I feel happy too. And when they don't, I choke them! )

**Yep so there it is. Some of you may have liked it, some of you may have not. But this story is actually based off real life situations with some humor thrown into there too. Please leave a review, and I might post chapter two…**

**Hopefully this story goes better than my other GX stories…I rather not talk about it. Let's just say that there weren't many pleasant reviews…**


	2. Learning about Revvy: Food fight

Neos Academy was a large white marbled building with brick walkways shaded with cherry blossoms, a tidy looking courtyard with a white marble fountain, a library, 78 classrooms, 500 students, a gym, an auditorium, a fitness center with a pool, a sauna, a steam room, one tennis court, a basketball court, and football/soccer filed. Although the school may look nice and humble on the outside, it's filled with perverts, lesbians, stalkers, super nerds, and whores. At least, that's the way Revvy Kennedy sees it.

Revvy Kennedy is a senior who was in the same homeroom as Jaden Yuki and Syrus Trusdale. Usually she would talk to them when she was board or interested in one of Jaden's silly but perverted jokes, but most times she rarely said anything to either one of them unless Jesse or Aster were around.

Although she wouldn't like to admit it, she had somewhat of a crush on Zane, Syrus's older brother, even though he only sees her as an annoyance, or as she would like to call it, an abomination to the Lord.

But she couldn't help it. Just seeing him walk down the hall made her mad with lust, she hated it! But at the same time wanted to plow the living life out of him. (If you know what I mean.)

" Why would you even consider liking someone like Zane Trusdale?" Aster asked. He sounded more annoyed then he was angry. They were sitting down at one of the lunchtables near the window that viewed the courtyard. Jaden, Syrus, and Jesse were sitting at the table two rows down from them, trying desprately to hear their conversation through the nosiy lunchroom.

Revvy's face slightly turned red, " I don't know. Ever since 9th grade I-I…it's complicated."

" It's not like we have nothing else to do."

" Fine. But just don't laugh."

" Try me."

" Ever since 9th grade a had this big crush on Zane Trusdale. He was handsome, talented, intelligent, and had the nicest ass I ever seen."

" Their are somethings in life I don't need to hear."

" So anyway, one day I slowly walked up to him in front of all his friends on Valentine's Day, which was probably my downfall, and told him with the utmost confidence, " I love you Zane! Will you be my Valentine?"

" So then what happened?"

" He actually looked more disgusted then happy. And then he was all like, " Revvy, I'm very flattered that you were confident enough to tell me your feelings but, I'm just not that interested in you. Your just to immature."

" That was low, even for him."

" I was humiliated for weeks! Zane wouldn't even look at me. I was crushed."

" Sorry to here about that Revs. But you can't really still like him, can you?"

" Yeah, I do…"

" Tsk, tsk. You have to move on. I mean, he did," he pointed to the table across from them. Revvy's eyes glared with anger as she watched Zane flirt with Alexis yet again.

" I guess your right. It was just a fantasy, that's all they ever will be."

" Now you got it!"

" You know what Aster, I really like talking to you. You seem to understand more than others."

He smiled, " Your not so bad yourself Kennedy."

" Thanks," she blushed.

" Aw, don't they look cute?" Jaden teased.

" Shut up Jaden! Wait, what the hell are you doing over here?" Aster yelled.

" Being naughty."

" Fucking freak!"

" Oh, talk dirty to me!"

" Jaden, I'm starting to suspect that you really are gay,"

" Only for Aster!" he blew him a kiss.

Aster was now standing on top of the launch table trying to avoid Jaden's reach. " You guys be careful or your going to—" but Revvy's warning didn't get to them in time, and Aster accidentally kicked his lunch tray, sending it flying across room, landing right in Chazz Princeton's "wonderful" face.

Everyone in the lunchroom became silent; accept for Jaden and Aster, who were now sprawled out on the floor laughing like crazy. Revvy how ever, braced herself for the consequences that were about to happen next.

" Who did that?" Chazz asked, a hint of death in his voice.

" There screwed," Syrus said.

" Wow, Chazz looks more uglier with mashed potatoes all over his face," Jesse said with a smirk.

" I said who did that!" he commanded.

" Who do you think?" Jaden yelled, " why it was none other then me and my handsome partner in crime Aster."

" Oh wow, just put MY name in it!"

" Why I should," Chazz grabbed an apple and flung it at Jaden, who avoided it by ducking, that hit Mindy in the back of the neck instead.

" Who the hell did that?" she screamed. Suddenly, Mindy grabbed a hand full of peas that was supposed to hit Chazz, but landed on Alexis. " So that's the way it's going to be huh?" Alexis said. Then Alexis grabbed her bottled water that hit Jesse, then Jesse threw his tray that hit Jasmine, then Jasmine threw her shoe that hit Syrus, the Syrus threw his…well, you get the idea.

Suddenly, a food fight broke out. Globs of food and other items that weren't even considered to be food flew across the cafeteria.

" Isn't this awesome Syrus?" Jaden screamed a battle cry as he threw his milk at Zane. " Hah! Right in the mouth!"

" I got carrots in my underwear!" Syrus yelled in disgust.

" You are so going to pay for that Jesse!" Revvy yelled.

" Try and get me if ya can sister!"

Suddenly, Chancellor Sheppard burst threw the cafeteria doors. " What's going on in here!" he asked.

Everyone stopped suddenly. Eyes widened with fear. " Well, I asked a question, who started this mess?"

Everyone in the cafeteria pointed over to Jaden, Syrus, Jesse, Aster, and Revvy.

" Oh you guys are bastards!" Jaden yelled.

" Will Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Aster, and Revvy please follow me to the principle office, " Chancellor Sheppard commanded.

" I fucking hate this school," Aster mumbled.


	3. The Dinner Conflict

**Author's Notes Monosugoi! Chapter three is totally up, so please stop sending frightening and morbid emails to me Chococat. As you can see on the review list, Bookworm got into a quarrel with me because I didn't care for her mary sue loving story. You've probably heard of it, **_Chazz and Yumi: The Beggining?_** Yeah, that story. Afterwards she emailed me saying how much of a bitch I was and how my story sucked and she hated me, exclamation, exclamation, curse word, vulgar statement, period. And then my friend found out blah, blah, blah, and then after all that backbiting, she blocked both of us…**

**Go ahead, read her story, you'll see what I mean. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer time All the characters in the Yugioh GX universe do not belong to me what so ever. The only thing I own is my OC, Revvy. **

**Chapter three The Dinner Conflict **

It was a Friday night. The lights of the city could be seen shimmering through the darkness of the night. Most of the Girls and Boys dorm had left the school to enjoy the two days they had left before they went back to that hellhole of an academy. Jaden, Syrus, Jesse, and Revvy had just left detention and were planning to enjoy their night. That is, if something doesn't go wrong. (Which it will.)

" Six hours of detention, all thanks to a certain someone," Syrus glared over at Jaden.

Jaden shrugged his shoulder, " Who cares, that food fight was sweet!"

Jesse laughed, " Remember when Jaden threw his tray and it landed right in Seanton's face?"

" Or when Aster slipped on a piece of turkey and fell right on Mindy?"

" Which reminds me, where is my stereotypical punk/rock Adonis?" Jaden asked.

" He said that he had some stuff to do and had enough of you ignorant pricks and will see you tomorrow," Syrus quoted.

" That's my Assy!"

" You know he would kill you if heard you say that?"

" Well it's only 6pm on a Friday night, how about we catch the ressha(1) downtown?" Jesse said.

Revvy clapped her hands in agreement. " Monosugoi! We could go to that new American and Japanese all you can eat place!"

" Well I'm not going, " Syrus folded his arms.

Revvy frowned, " Why not Sy? You love downtown?" 

" Last time when we went somewhere in public, Jaden and Jesse almost destroyed the whole Wal-mart by playing bumper cars with the carts!"

" Best day ever!" Jesse and Jaden said in unison.

" No, $1,000 in property damage!"

" Don't worry Sy, stuff like that won't happen tonight. Isn't that right boys?"

Jesse and Jaden nodded their heads in agreement, even though Revvy and Syrus knew that in some point of the night, the whole city could be destroyed.

Syrus sighed, " Fine I'll go. But no embarrassing stuff ok?"

" Now Sy your our friend. Why would we go and embarrass you like that?"

Later on that evening inside the dinner, insanity broke loose...

" Wow, look at all these freaks!" Jaden yelled with excitement, "be aware Revvy, I think that old dude is staring at your boobs."

" Jaden you are such a dirty hentai!" Revvy covered her chest with her denim jacket.

" Hey! Get your spit-covered hands off my egg rolls! " Syrus yelled.

" Damnit Jaden that's my meat bun!" Revvy whined.

" They got some more over at the buffet, go get some."

" You just don't take other peoples food off their plate! That thing could have been in my mouth already!"

" So basically it's almost like sharing a kiss," Jaden smiled.

" Why you little...whatever! I'll going over to get some more food. And don't touch any of my stuff while I'm gone."

" Wanna look in Revs purse while she's gone?"

" Ohh girl stuff!" Syrus and Jesse squealed in unison.

Meanwhile over at the buffet, Revvy gazed happily at the different selections of food. " Fried chicken, pasta, beef and broccoli, egg foo young, teriyaki, greens, cake! It's just like heaven only God is a middle aged chief working long hours with no pay has bad acne and is still a virgin!" she clapped with delight. Suddenly as she was about to turn around, someone slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. " Ow, what the hell you go and do that for?" she yelled.

" Kennedy? "

" Zane?" her voice filled with anger.

" Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," he reached out his hand to help her up, but she immediately smacked it away. " I don't need help from the likes of you!" she said in a bitter tone. She lifted herself off the floor and patted herself off.

" I said I was sorry, what else do you need? A fucking gift card?"

" You know why I'm still angry at you Trusdale!" 

" Aw, are you still angry about 9th grade? My deepest apologies," he bowed his head.

" Don't play that bullcrap with me!" her voice became louder, " Have you any idea how much you humiliated me?"

" Get over it. I know I did."

" Girls just don't "get over" shit like boys do!"

Jesse looked up from his food, " What's going on near the buffet?"

" I don't know," Jaden stood up on his seat to see past the crowed of people that suddenly appeared. " I think I see Revvy with Zane."

" That can't be a good combination," Syrus said with worry.

" God your so annoying you know that Kennedy? What the fuck is your problem? Ever since the day we meet it's like you've been stalking me!"

" And ever since the day you met Alexis you've been stalking her!"

"You know nothing about her!"

" Everyone dose, she's a whore!"

The crowed broke out in applause and laughter. " I think Revvy just called Alexis a whore," Jaden told Jesse.

" See, I told you something like this would happen! This place is popular, didn't you think Zane and his friends would be here too?" Syrus said.

Jaden and the others looked over as he saw Alexis charge towards Revvy yelling vulgar and morbid threats. Revvy stood her ground and didn't seem to be phased when Addicus and Chazz suddenly popped up behind Alexis, trying to stop her from fighting. " Who the hell do you think your calling a whore Kennedy?"

Revvy started to laugh uncontrollably. Alexis clutched her fits, " Do you think this is funny?" she screamed.

Revvy calmed herself down, " Yeah I do. Your just a man eater."

" Why am I even wasting my voice on you?"

" I can understand that you're still upset about 9th grade Revvy, but Zane already choose what he wanted, so back off!"

" Is that supposed to be a threat?"

" Zane is mine! I better not see you come in three feet of him, or there will be hell to pay."

Chazz smirked," This isn't over Kennedy, not by a long shot. Tell your little friends they better have your back."

" Oh we have her back all right!" Jaden screamed from their booth. " Isn't that right you guys?"

" Sure enough," Jesse agreed.

" Do I have too?" Syrus complained.

" Yes!" they both screamed.

" Fine. I guess I got her back too."

Afterwards the manager came out and told everyone that the dinner was closing early and to get out. Revvy still seemed a little upset after the certain events. " I feel like such a baka," Revvy sniffled.

" No, you were just upset. I would have done the same thing...only it would have involved more violence and a metal pole!" Jaden smiled.

" Oh I know, let's go to the Ice Cream parlor," Syrus said.

Revvy sighed, " I just wanna go home."

" They have fleshed bake cookies and cakes," Jesse teased.

" And don't forget about your favorite Banana Foster ice cream sundae," said Jaden afterwards.

" Fine. But I want EXTRA caramel on my sundae."

**Yes, there it is chapter three. You may not believe this but this actually happened in REAL life. No I mean it. How stupid. I had to think of something right? Anyway, this is the farthest I ever gotten in a story...EVER! Sometimes I end up deleting it but this story is here to stay! I can feel it. So look forward to chapter four which should be coming soon whenever I get the chance. **


End file.
